Makin' Whoopee
| format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Jazz, blues | length = | label = | writer = Gus Kahn | composer = Walter Donaldson | lyricist = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | title = | next_title = | next_year = }} "Makin' Whoopee" is a jazz/blues song, first popularized by Eddie Cantor in the 1928 musical Whoopee!. Gus Kahn wrote the lyrics and Walter Donaldson composed the music for the song as well as for the entire musical. The title is a euphemism for sexual intimacy, and the song has been called a "dire warning", largely to men, about the "trap" of marriage. A review of a James Naughton cabaret performance. "Mr. Naughton pounces on the dire warning to men lurking beneath the song's playful surface: that once the honeymoon is over, marriage can become a trap from which there is no escape." "Makin' Whoopee" begins with the celebration of a wedding, honeymoon and marital bliss, but moves on to babies and responsibilities, and ultimately on to affairs and possible divorce, ending with a judge's advice. Other versions *George Olsen and His Music. Released by Victor on November 12, 1928 as catalog number 21816-A. Vocal refrain by Fran Frey. *The King Cole Trio recorded the song August 7, 1947 in Los Angeles (2139-3 (Capitol 10101, 1669)).Cool Cole, The King Cole Trio Story, Proper Records, 2001Nature Boy, Nat King Cole, Living Era, 2003 *Bing Crosby recorded the song on December 22, 1928 with the Paul Whiteman Orchestra. 10CD-set Bing Crosby, CD 1 Early Bing Vol. 1, Mebran Music Ltd. (2008), *Doris Day recorded the song in a duet with Danny Thomas in November 1951. It was released on the 10" soundtrack-LP I'll See You in My Dreams by Columbia Records as catalog number CL-6198 on December 14, 1952. Conductor: Paul Weston. She recorded a new version in November 1958. It was released on the LP Cuttin' Capers by Columbia Records as catalog number CS-8078 (stereo) and CL-1232 (mono) on March 9, 1959. Conductor: Frank De Vol. *Frank Sinatra. Released on the LP Songs For Swingin' Lovers by Capitol Records as catalog number W-653 in 1956. *Louis Armstrong. Released as a bonus track on the CD Louis Armstrong Meets Oscar Peterson *Dinah Washington. Released on the LP The Swingin' Miss "D" by EmArcy Records as catalog number MG 36104 in 1956. Arranger and conductor: Quincy Jones. Producer: Bob Shad. *Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald. Released on the double LP Ella and Louis Again by Verve as catalog number MGV 4006-2 and reissued in 2006 on a 2 CD-set as Verve 0602517036918. *Ella Fitzgerald. Recorded at the Radio Recorders, Hollywood, on November 24, 1958. It was released on the LP Ella Fitzgerald Sings Sweet Songs for Swingers by Verve Records as catalogue number VS-6072 (stereo) and V-4032 (mono) in 1959. Arranger and conductor was Frank De Vol. *Bill Doggett recorded an instrumental version on his 1959 album Big City Dance Party, King Records KS-641. *Marlene Dietrich performed the song on her 1959 live album Dietrich in Rio. *The McGuire Sisters recorded the song on their 1960 album "His and Hers." *Don Lusher, Orchestra directed by Pete Moore. Released on the LP Makin' Whoopee by CBS Records as catalog number 63021 in 1967. *Gerry Mulligan performed a version with Chet Baker in 1953, and then performed it live with Jon Eardley in 1954. *Harry Nilsson performed the song on his 1973 album A Little Touch of Schmilsson in the Night. *Hawkeye Pierce. It was played on a gramophone at the Swamp and partially sung by Hawkeye Pierce (Alan Alda) at the end of an episode of M*A*S*H titled "Dear Dad... Three". *Dr. John and Rickie Lee Jones performed "Makin' Whoopee" on Dr. John's album In a Sentimental Mood. It was released by Warner Bros. Records as catalog number 9 25889-2 (CD) and 9 25889-1, 1-25889 (LP) in 1989. *Michelle Pfeiffer sang "Makin' Whoopee", sprawled over a piano in a red evening dress, in the 1989 film The Fabulous Baker Boys. *Cyndi Lauper covered the song as a duet with Tony Bennett on her 2003 studio album At Last. *Ray Charles sang a humorous version of "Makin Whoopee" live while playing the piano. *Rachael MacFarlane released it on her debut album Hayley Sings. *Elton John performs on the Best Buy 2004 Christmas CD "Sweet Tracks" *Amanda Palmer released her version on the 2011 album "Amanda Palmer Goes Down Under" *Vicki Lewis and Phil Hartman performed the song in the 1997 NewsRadio episode "Stupid Holiday Charity Talent Show." In advertising Pepsi used the melody of "Makin' Whoopee" with new lyrics, sung by Joanie Sommers, for its advertising campaign "Now It's Pepsi -- For Those Who Think Young" starting in 1961. References Category:Songs with music by Walter Donaldson Category:Songs with lyrics by Gus Kahn Category:Pop standards Category:Songs from musicals Category:1928 songs Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Songs about marriage Category:Eddie Cantor songs Category:Frank Sinatra songs Category:Nat King Cole songs Category:Bing Crosby songs Category:Doris Day songs Category:Ella Fitzgerald songs Category:The McGuire Sisters songs Category:Cyndi Lauper songs Category:Tony Bennett songs Category:1929 singles